Infants born prematurely will frequently develop a hypogenerative anemia, termed the "anemia of prematurity." These infants do not increase Epo production in response to their anemia. We postulated that one of the etiologies behind the anemia of prematurity involves a delay or a defect in the premature kidney to produce Epo. It is unknown whether the human kidney can produce Epo during the mid-trimester. We propose to measure Epo message and protein production in the mid-trimester human kidney & liver under normoxic & hypoxic conditions.